Noches en el Caribe
by L.Sira
Summary: La noche secreta de Jack y Elizabeth y las consecuencias que traerá.


_**NOCHES EN EL CARIBE**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: se la dedico a todos/as los fans de Sparrabeth y especialmente a mi amiga S, ella sabe por qué.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando _Wherever you will go _de The Calling**

El capitán Jack Sparrow llevaba una hora maldiciendo a Barbossa y a 10 generaciones anteriores a la suya. Estaba perdido en una isla dejada de la mano de Dios y su condenada brújula no funcionaba. Se suponía que la brújula te guía hacia lo que tu corazón más desea. Al inicio de su viaje, la brújula apuntaba al ron o hacia su adorada _Perla Negra_, pero la última semana empezó a desviarse de su rumbo y Jack acabó en aquella isla. Ahora, el instrumento apuntaba hacia la selva.

-¡Aquí no hay nada, en esta puñetera isla no hay absolutamente nada que yo pueda desear!- gritaba una y otra vez

Cuando se cansó de calumniar a Barbossa y de discutir infructuosamente con la brújula se sentó en la arena, para colmo de males, su bote hacía aguas y el ron se había acabado.

Pasado un rato, volvió a mirar la brújula, que seguía apuntando al mismo lugar. Por pura inercia, dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba. Entonces vio una figura a lo lejos. La reconoció al instante, se trataba del rey de los piratas, Elizabeth Swann.

-¿Tu brújula vuelve a fallar, Jack?- preguntó ella burlona

-Mi brújula funciona muy bien, Lizzie- contestó él con su característico tono

-Ya, por eso está tirada en la arena-

Jack se apresuró a recogerla y a guardársela en el bolsillo.

-Simplemente he tenido un pequeño contratiempo, nada que no pueda arreglar-

Ella se limitó a asentir y se puso a su altura.

-Así que, ¿vives aquí? ¿En esta isla?- preguntó él al cabo de un rato

-Sí, aquí fue donde nos despedimos la última vez antes de que Will…-

-Ya, hablando del tema, ¿cómo está el joven Turner? Dentro de lo que cabe-

-Bien, creo que bien, bueno, hace casi 5 años que no le veo-

Ambos carraspearon incómodos y miraron hacia otro lado, deseando desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

-¡Madre! ¿Estás ahí?- se oyó una voz a lo lejos

Un muchacho adolescente llegó corriendo hasta su ellos.

-¿Éste es tu hijo?- preguntó Jack

-Sí, William III-

-Veo que al final no era un eunuco- pensó Jack para sí

-Hijo, te presento a…-comenzó Elizabeth

-Ya sé quién es. El capitán Jack Sparrow- interrumpió Will III a su madre

-Veo que has oído hablar de mí- dijo Jack henchido de orgullo

-Mi madre me ha contado muchas cosas de ti y de mi padre. ¿Dónde está la _Perla Negra_? ¿Barbossa ha vuelto a robártela?-

-¡No me la ha robado, jovencito! Tomó mi barco prestado, sin pedirme permiso, me la devolverá. Y esta vez no dudaré en matarle- dijo esto último en voz muy baja

-Ya veo que tienes un problema con tu actual navío. ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa mientras lo reparas?-

-William, no puedes invitarle tan a la ligera. Jack no puede quedarse con nosotros-exclamó su madre

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el chico

-Eso, ¿por qué no? Tú siempre has sido bien recibida en mi barco, Lizzie- añadió Jack

-Está bien, que se quede. La casa es lo suficientemente amplia para todos-

Will III se encontraba eufórico, tenía muchas ganas de conocer al pirata del que tanto le había hablado su madre.

Aquellos pocos días empezaron a hacerse semanas.

-Sabes lo que te haces, lo reconozco. Tu madre te ha enseñado bien- comentó Jack una tarde mientras practicaba esgrima con el muchacho

-Ella y yo practicamos tres horas al día, pero es divertido luchar contra otro oponente- contestó Will III

-No te lo discuto-

-Madre, únete a nosotros-

Aquel había sido el pan de cada día durante aquellos últimos meses. A veces practicaban con las espadas, otras veces iban a explorar la isla, que madre e hijo conocían como la palma de su mano, o salían a navegar. Will III empezó a llamarle tío Jack.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses.

El capitán Jack Sparrow veía cada vez más lejos el momento de marcharse. No encontraba motivo alguno para irse. Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba cómodo en un lugar y no sentía deseo alguno de abandonarlo. El mar le llamaba, pero lo ignoraba. Era algo insólito. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que empezaba a sentir afecto por el pequeño Turner. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel sentimiento protector paterno-filial? Jack jamás había sentido la llamada de la paternidad.

Will III sólo había visto a su padre una vez en su vida. Le quería, es cierto, pero aquel extravagante pirata le caía simpático. Comenzó a verle como una figura paterna. Del mismo modo, se fijó en que su madre parecía haber recuperado la sonrisa y la luz en sus ojos.

Jack abría y cerraba su brújula una y otra vez, caminaba a un lado y a otro pero la brújula siempre apuntaba al mismo sitio, Elizabeth. Había apuntado hacia ella desde el inicio de su viaje, por eso Jack estaba donde estaba. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba el pirata. Muchas mujeres habían pasado por la vida del capitán, ¿qué tenía aquella de especial? Algo muy sencillo, esa mujer era Elizabeth. La realidad golpeó a Jack como una losa.

-Puñetas, me he enamorado-

Jack siempre se había dejado llevar por impulsos egoístas. Cuando quería algo lo cogía, sin preocuparle que no fuese suyo. Y ahora se encontraba esquivando a Elizabeth para evitar seguir aquel impulso egoísta. ¿Qué había cambiado? Siempre había sido demasiado altruista para ser pirata, pero aquello era excesivo incluso para él.

Como suplemento a sus dudas, su conciencia volvió a aparecer tomando la forma de dos Jacks en miniatura que, para colmo, no paraban de hablarle y confundirle todavía más.

-Tú la amas y lo sabes. Desde que os conocisteis. Pero no quieres admitirlo-

-No son tu familia, son la de Will-

-El muchacho te cae bien, eres casi como su padre-

-Pero no lo eres-

-Ella está allí sola, te necesita, te ama-

-Pero está mal, es la mujer de tu amigo-

-¡No es mi amigo!-

-¿Y por qué le salvaste? Pudiste dejarle morir y ser ahora capitán del _Holandés Errante_. ¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado lo que está bien o mal? Y otra cosa, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Ni siquiera tenías que reparar tu propio bote, pudiste robarles el suyo y marcharte el mismo día que llegaste. ¿Por qué no te has ido todavía?-

Jack no supo que contestar a las últimas preguntas. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Por eso cogió su bote, reparado hace ya tiempo, con la intención de navegar un poco, le encantaba la mar, siempre le había relajado. Una vez alejado de la costa, se zambulló en el agua. Su mente se despejó y pudo aclararse. Amaba a Elizabeth Swann, la deseaba, pero no era simplemente deseo carnal, quería estar a su lado, se conformaba con su presencia. Hubo muchas mujeres en su vida, pero podía contar con los dedos de una mano las que habían sido realmente importantes. La ex hija del gobernador era una de ellas y quizá la más importante.

Por su parte, Elizabeth tenía sus propios conflictos internos. Amaba a su marido, lo había amado desde el momento en que se conocieron siendo niños. Por dura que resultase la espera, ella no había dejado de amarle ni un solo día. La separación se le hizo especialmente difícil al principio, luego nació su hijo, tan parecido a su marido, y empezó a sonreír de nuevo. Le crió lo mejor que supo, le enseñó a usar la espada, hacían excursiones por la isla, incluso construyeron un bote para navegar. Pero al mismo tiempo que el muchacho le recordaba a Will, también le recordaba que no estaba con ellos, por lo que su sonrisa era triste. Sin embargo, sabía que podía considerarse afortunada, aunque lejos Will estaba vivo. No sabía nada de él en mucho tiempo pero estaba vivo. Esa idea la consolaba un poco.

El día que volvió a ver a Will fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Los tres juntos por fin bajo el mismo techo. Pero aquella espera era interminable. El día que Jack volvió a aparecer en su vida, Elizabeth sintió una felicidad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Al principio se mostró reacia a compartir techo con él, pero ahora le aterraba la idea de despertar un día y descubrir que Jack se había marchado. Porque conocía al pirata y sabía que no era capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. Siempre había sentido algo por Jack, el pirata del que había leído, el que la salvó de ahogarse años atrás. Su hijo le había expresado muchas veces su alegría por la presencia del pirata y Jack trataba y cuidaba a su hijo como jamás creyó posible en el capitán.

Will representaba la seguridad, el amor, la familia. Jack representaba la aventura, la pasión, la libertad. Will representaba un lazo con su pasado, con la Elizabeth de la alta sociedad. Jack representaba un lazo con el presente, una Elizabeth pirata. Había dos personas dentro de ella. La dama soñadora y el rey de los piratas. Su corazón podía pertenecer a Will, pero una parte de él también pertenecía a Jack. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Había suficiente espacio en un corazón para amar a dos personas?

Elizabeth estaba sentada al borde un acantilado, oteando el horizonte como de costumbre, y vio a Jack navegando en su bote, volviendo a tierra firme. ¿Era posible estar enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo? Una ola de mar la empapó de la cabeza a los pies. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el interior de la selva para dar un paseo que le despejase la cabeza. Amaba al capitán.

Elizabeth se encontró con Jack en la selva. Al verla, él le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que reservaba sólo para ella. Se miraron un momento con gran intensidad.

-Pirata- fue capaz de pronunciar Elizabeth

-Pirata- pronunció Jack como si se tratase del cumplido más bello del mundo

Se besaron. Jack sabía a sal y a ron. Elizabeth sentía las manos expertas del pirata recorrer su espalda, haciendo que se arquease y acercando más si era posible sus cuerpos. Elizabeth comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su camisa, sintiendo como Jack se estremecía cada vez que sus dedos rozaban su piel. Se entregaron a una noche de pasión. No fue un mero acto de lujuria, sino un acto de amor. La primera de muchas noches posteriores.

Al poco tiempo Elizabeth descubrió su embarazo.

Aunque Jack nunca había sentido la llamada de la paternidad, en cuanto tuvo al bebé entre sus brazos supo que nunca querría dejarla. Recordó la emoción que sentía cuando notaba las pataditas en el vientre de Elizabeth y le parecía increíble tenerla cogida al fin.

Era una niña preciosa, el fino cabello y los ojos oscuros eran de Jack, pero el resto era de su madre. La niña se llamó Sandra y era lo que Jack más quería en el mundo.

Jack sabía que Will, ahora que había vuelto gracias a Calypso, sería un buen padre para Sandra cuando él decidiese marchase en busca de aventuras, aunque siempre volvería para ver a la niña de sus ojos y la llevaría de viaje con él cuando creciese para que conociese la mar. Por muy cómodo que se sintiese allí, por mucho que le gustase estar con aquella familia, su familia, tendría que irse algún día, eso estaba claro, todavía tenía pendiente el asunto de recuperar su barco. Will dijo que podía quedarse con ellos, una idea que le satisfacía mucho, aunque no la expresase en voz alta. Incluso él mismo los invitó a acompañarle. La llamada del mar era muy fuerte, pero aun podía ignorarla un poco más. Sí, aun podía ignorarla un poco más.

**Jack/Elizabeth/Will es mi OT3.**


End file.
